Intimidation's The Key
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Suddenly, Danny grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his chillingly handsome glowing green eyes. "Did Elliot ever...kiss you like this?" he asked slowly. And that was when he kissed me. - DxS, Rated high T for reasons.


**Um, hey there. This one-shot's idea came up to me before the idea of "The Wrong Danny". So basically, the idea is the fact that Danny couldn't take the frustration and tension anymore and let his ghost side take over. The fact that he's given into his desires. If you know what I mean ;) **

**This is rated very high T, I think for some very _intimate _parts so don't go all NYAHHH! when you read about it because I HAVE warned you.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. So stop making me feel depressed every time by putting this -.-**

* * *

><p>Today turned out to be probably the worst day of my entire life.<p>

After successfully managing to catch a boyfriend, I now had to stick up with his constant nagging, calls, jealous stares to any boy within a thousand mile radius of me and the amazingly public PDA.

Have I mentioned how utterly disgusting that was?

I couldn't go a _second _without Elliot following me anywhere! He was always there and always criticizing me about the places that I go to. The only place I was free from him was the bathroom and sometimes he'd even walk in to check up on me!

Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered trying for a relationship.

But then I remember all the good times we've had together. How he'd always make me laugh and always remember to be sensitive to my feelings.

It was nice.

It was nice to finally be a part of something. It was nice to be somewhere else with him, rather than sit alone at home watching lame horror movies. I mean, hanging out with Tucker and Danny was nice too – but it was different when you were hanging out with someone you really liked. And they, for once, liked you back.

I'd given up on Danny. I couldn't stand by and watch every time as he flirted with some other girl. It brought out the burning fiery feeling of jealousy and the downing feeling of depression. Why couldn't _he _look at me that way? I wasn't that much of a horrible looking person, and I had a great personality. I've been his best friend for years – and yet he chases after shallow, ungrateful cheerleaders that wouldn't give him any time of day.

I sighed into my fluffy purple pillow. It was midnight and I wasn't able to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were floating in and out of my mind. I had a Chemistry test tomorrow and pondering over my love life wasn't helping me in any way. I silently flipped over to stare at the blackened paint on my ceiling.

Why was I even thinking about this? I mean, I had a boyfriend and wasn't it sort of cheating on him that I was thinking of some other guy? Who also happened to be my best friend? It didn't really make any sense. But I had to stop. Elliot was my boyfriend now and I _had _to move on. I couldn't think of Danny that way anymore. I had to let him go. Even though there were moments where it seemed he liked me that way, I had to forget all about them.

From this moment and now on, Sam Manson will only feel friendly feelings towards Danny Fenton.

She can no longer fantasize about him or his (very, very nice) eyes or think about him in any romantic or mildly impressed way. She has a boyfriend. And if she was going to make this work, she needed to abandon any other romantic feelings for another person, and focus on her relationship.

She also needed stop thinking about herself in third person.

I glanced over to my large windows by the wall and wondered if it was a good idea or not to open them. I needed the sleep, but it was tempting to stare out at the sky. My desired feelings won over and carefully stepping away from my dark sheets, I made my way over to the large man-sized windows. I lifted the hatch and pushed on the cold glass. It flung open slowly and a huge gust of cold breezy wind whipped onto my face. I breathed back and resting my elbows against the window-sill.

It was a really nice night. Everything was cool and silent; the moon was full and twinkles of stars shined brightly in the night. I've always loved nights like these. They were a Goth's best dream. I breathed in the lovely night air. I've always loved the nights. No annoying teenagers or parents to bug you, no smell of gasoline or smoke over-clouding your senses, no disturbances of _ghosts _anywhere to piss you off. Yes, nights were the best.

If only they lasted longer.

Suddenly, I felt a strange breeze sweep over me. Not any kind of breeze, but a strange _ghostly _kind. I had the sudden urge to run to my closet and grab the extra Fenton Thermos Danny gave me for safety – but decided against it. It was probably just another wind. I was over-acting; there were no ghosts here and no kind of threat anywhere. I needed to relax. I also really needed to stop eating chocolate ice-cream before bed. They always did mess with my mind and paranoia. Not to mention fighting ghosts over the past few months raised my awareness.

Staring more the silent beauty of the night, I decided I really did need to get some sleep. Waking up late tomorrow wasn't a good idea to do right now. Not when this test was really important for my end of year grade. I decided to leave the window open for the night.

Besides, what harm could be done?

But before I could make it to my bed, I heard something strange. It was a thump of some sort. Like someone had hit something roughly. I flicked my eyes back and forth across my room, when I decided it was safe I scolded myself for getting all reactant to some silly noise. I fought ghosts every day for Pete's sake and I was panicking over some noise. Maybe I really did need to take a break from ghost-hunting.

But then I heard it.

"_Sam…"_

It was spine-chilling. I froze for a moment, waiting silently and not daring to breathe. It said my name so...longingly. A whisper that freaked me out till no end. Searching every inch and dark corner I shouted out to the ghost to show itself.

But it only replied with a bone-freezing chuckle that danced into my ears. I trembled slightly from the intense cold it brought into my room. I learned that if half-ghosts were cold enough to freeze your fingers, full ghosts would probably be even worse. I called it out again and hoped that the slight fear I felt didn't come out into my voice. And thankfully, it didn't.

I scanned my mind for any kind of ghost that I already knew about that would do this. Skulker? No, he was more of a blast-and-crash kind of guy. Ember? No, she only terrorized authority figures. Vlad? Nah, he was more after Danny's approval of being his parental figure as well not caring about me or Tucker. But then who would it be?

So who would terrorize _me_ like this?

Ghosts usually just wanted to tear Danny apart. They never held any kind of grudge against me or Tucker unless, they were defied by either of us. But then again, I've never defied a ghost before all by myself. Danny always saved me or got me out of there before I could do any kind of damage anyway.

No matter how weak and uncharismatic that sounded.

I spread my violet-coloured eyes skilfully around my room again, hoping to catch _something _from that ghost. I signal or vain shimmer, but I couldn't see anything. This guy was really good at hiding.

How annoying.

But then it came again, _"Sam..."_

This time it was clearer and it seemed familiar in _you-really-need-to-remember-who-this-dude-is-because-he's-important_ sort of way. I tried to remember whose voice that was, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't tie it to the right person/ghost.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?" I questioned the seemingly empty room. I felt kind of scared; I didn't know who this ghost was. And whoever they were seemed dangerous if they were playing with me like this.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You got everything you've ever wanted, haven't you?" it said sceptically. I could sense the danger of fury in that voice. It reminded me of my dad and whenever he got mad at me, mom or my grandma. Whoever it was, seemed _very _upset about something.

That I _apparently_ did.

But that was what confused me. I didn't _do_ anything to piss off any ghost! The only person I piss off was Paulina. And that was only because of my appearance and individuality. As well as the occasional flippant remarks that I shot at her. Maybe it was jealous of the seemingly rich lifestyle that I had? And didn't like that I wasn't appreciating it?

It chuckled darkly, sending violent shivers down my spine. Somehow, deep in my gut I knew that it wasn't jealous of me. I trembled slightly but clenched my fists. I was _not _going to show any fear. That was what they craved from humans the most. They _wanted _to see the fear in our eyes and I felt sad that I was going to disappoint this ghost.

Because I wasn't going to be afraid of it.

Focusing my gaze on my closet, I whipped my eyes back and forth before running like a madwomen towards the dark furniture. I needed to get the Fenton Thermos. It was the only way I'd feel safe and defend myself from this ghost. Even if I couldn't see it. I dived towards the closet floor and grabbed the Thermos.

"Alright! Show yourself ghost! I'm not afraid of you." I steeled my gaze across the room, hoping that it would take the bluff. My hand wrapped securely around the lid, ready to rip it open when necessary.

The ghost chuckled darkly again before swiping its invisible hand at my Thermos. Sending it flying across the room; it slammed into a wall. I felt shock course through my heart.

"_You really think that's going to stop me Sam? I came to get what's rightfully mine. And I'm __**not**__ leaving without it."_ He taunted. I knew it was a boy because it sounded deep and well...boyish.

I seriously needed Danny here right now.

This ghost was freaking _crazy. _

Then I ran towards my bedside table and threw my hand into the drawer. Praying desperately that I'd find my cell phone fast and that Danny would answer. When my hands came in contact with a familiar metal device, I wretched my hand out and proceeded to quickly call in Danny's number.

That was until the ghost sent it flying out of my hands _again._

I was getting annoyed. The least it could do was realize that technological devices were expensive and even if she was rich, they cost a lot of money.

"Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that. I'm getting really annoyed now." She glared into the empty space of her room.

"_Please...I can't have you calling for help when I'm so close."_ It replied teasingly. _"It'll ruin everything." _

I felt so trapped. Like he was playing mind games with me, I wanted this to be all one horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from soon. I wanted this to end right now. I hated being played and poked with. It made me feel so small and _claustrophobic._

**Like a small mouse.**

"What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you, so leave me alone!" I shouted as loud as I dared. I can't have my parents wake up now and check on me. No doubt they'd think I was crazy talking to the air.

As if they already didn't think I was nuts.

"_But then again you __**have**__ done something to me. You've done so much that I don't even know who I __**am**__ anymore." _

With every word, I felt the familiar chill of cold radiating from the ghost coming closer to me. So when he was finished talking, I was already up against the wall and had nowhere to run to. I felt his cool breath fall onto my cheek, the cold brilliance I could feel from his invisible eyes. I could tell by what he was saying, he was an intelligent ghost – when he was alive.

Suddenly, I felt ghost hands take my arms and pin them against the wall. His hands were cold and strong. I tried to break free, but his grip was vice-tight. I collapsed with exhaustion. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped in his embrace. Then he showed himself, I couldn't help but gasp.

It was Danny.

"_**D-Danny**__?_ What are _you __**doing**_here? And _what...why_?" I trailed from the shock. I couldn't even voice out what I was feeling anymore.

_**Danny**_was all behind this? _**He**_was the one terrorizing me in my own bedroom? What on earth his going on with him? Has he been possessed again by some evil ghost? Is he being mind-controlled? I mean, he couldn't possibly be doing this on his own. I was his best friend! He wouldn't do anything like this to me if he was consciously aware of his own actions!

"Danny, what's wrong with you? Is someone taking over you again? If they are, than break the spell! Snap out of it!" I tried to encourage him to do or say something. To try and break him out of whatever trance he was in.

But all he did was stare blankly at me. His piercing green eyes sliced through me. It seemed as if he was looking into my soul, staring shamelessly at my vulnerable form. I couldn't say or do anything to get him out of this state.

"_Wrong? Nothing's wrong Sam. Not with me anyway. But there's something wrong with you. Something terribly wrong with you."_ He spoke in his ghostly voice.

I was truly scared now. Danny was scaring me. I didn't know what was wrong with him and he was blabbering on and on about something that I've done to him. When in reality I haven't done anything! He didn't sound like himself at all – but at the same time he did.

Did that make any sense?

He was glaring at me. His glowing eyes stringing with determination. It was as if he wanted to let something off of his chest so badly, he'd gladly scream it from the rooftops of the world. He was coming closer inch by inch towards me and I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity he was at. Our noses were inches away from bumping into one another and our lips were close enough to...

...close enough to kiss.

I felt the chilling cold wrap all around me like a blanket. Curling up around my wrists and ankles, soothing my throbbing headache. I felt so...alive. I felt so vulnerable and naked as he stared into me. My arms were away from my body and I felt as if he was looking so closely at me – so close he could see right through me like a laser. My nerves were on a live-wire, tingling with anticipation and waiting.

But waiting for what?

"_Tell me Sam."_ His cold breath fell into my face, the broadness of his jaw so close at my lips. I'd never realized what a...handsome and intimidating man Danny had grown into ever since he'd gained his powers.

It was just so...intense.

"_Has Elliot ever made you feel this way?"_ he asked me in a coldly whisper. Almost as if he was taunting me. He ducked his head towards my neck and breathed out. His blood-curdling breath cooled at my neck, swirling with mystery and excitement. I shivered at his touch.

His snow-white hair tickled at my jaw and his nose skimmed my neck. I hitched a gasp. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What was happening to me? What was happening to Danny? _Tingles spread through my body from where his nose touched and I felt the sudden urge to moan loudly. I bit my lip from embarrassing myself. Danny wasn't really doing this on purpose. He was being possessed or mind-controlled by some ghost that was distracting him.

_This isn't real...but then – why does it feel that way? _

"_Has __**Elliot**__ ever intimidated you this way?"_ Danny teased his name with a growl. And so suddenly, that I was dazed for a few moments, Danny pressed his body right smack against mine. The force strong enough to sandwich me against the wall and his body.

_Oh god, oh god, oh my god. This was just...oh my freaking god. _

I was panicking.

A whole fucking lot.

Here was my best friend! He was freaking here and trying to...oh god I don't even want to _think _about it. And I had a bloody **boyfriend **for Pete's sake. And here was my best friend...in my room...in the middle of the night...pushing me against the wall...and making me feel things that a girl in my position **shouldn't be feeling. **

He was _everywhere_. Everywhere enough to send my female hormones running around like crazy. _Oh god, oh my freaking god. What was happening? _I panicked heavily.

"_Danny..._stop_...you shouldn't be doing this..._" I tried to gasp out. My throat clogged and I wasn't able to say anything properly.

Danny pressed his body tighter against mine. And I gasped in shock. Oh god, this was just too much. He was...**everywhere. **And I felt disgusted at the fact that I loved it. I was literally disgusted so much I wished I could vomit.

Because I loved it. I loved it a whole fucking lot.

I could feel his muscles that outlined his body. I could feel the tension arising from him. It was almost too obvious to ignore. Why was he doing this? What was going on? His body was so sculpted, it felt like a work of art. I wanted to run my hands around his body and feel him all. But I couldn't.

**I had a boyfriend. And he was my **_**best friend. **_

_This is my best friend we're talking about!_

Suddenly, Danny grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his chillingly handsome glowing green eyes. _"Did Elliot ever...kiss you like this?"_ he asked slowly.

And that was when he kissed me.

And I swear when his lips crashed onto mine, I saw stars. I was in heaven. An entire feeling of warmth and happiness spread through me, fireworks and bright lights flashed below my lids. Delicious apples sugar-coated with honey danced around on my lips, I knew at that moment that I would never, ever get tired of my lips touching his. My mind was a world of brightness and high clouds. I wanted to stay there, in his arms **forever.**

My legs felt like jelly and my body melted into his cold embrace. I've dreamt of this moment for so long, and by it finally happening right in front of me...

Screw it.

Screw Elliot. Screw the test. Screw everything. Screw the fact that I was cheating on my boyfriend of two months. _**Just screw everything.**_

And when he pulled away, I groaned a noise of protest, "No..." I whispered huskily, dazed from his kiss. "Never..."

After that moment, all talking ceased at once.

His hands fell from my wrists. One curled itself and tangled into my hair while the other snaked around my waist, smashing his body completely against mine and the wall. And together, we sailed the night away.

Drowning in our own pool of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me so I won't make the same mistake twice. <strong>

**And please review :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
